It is typically inside transport containers or boxes that goods are delivered to retailers, where they are moved from the transport containers to shop shelves. Instead of removing the goods from the transport containers and placing them into shop shelves and thus presenting them to the customers, there has been an increasing tendency in recent years, for reasons of cost and space, to present the goods to the customers while leaving them in entire batches or stacks of goods or even leaving them inside the transport crates. Since a multitude of goods are sold in pouches, cardboard packaging, etc. that may easily be damaged during transport, the transport crates must fully protect the delivered goods, from all sides if possible, from force effects from the outside. In addition, said transport crates themselves must have a low net weight only and should be compactable in the empty state to be able to be temporarily stored or transported back in a space-saving manner. For this purpose, collapsible or foldable plastic containers are typically used. However, said containers' suitability for presenting goods for sale is limited since the side walls which protect the goods from all sides during transport also conceal the goods.
When a side wall is omitted with for presentation purposes, as is proposed in documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,566 B1 and WO 2011/048259 A1, there is a risk that during transport, the goods may fall out from or be damaged on the very side of the omitted side wall. The same applies to the container described in GB 2 449 757 A, wherein as one side wall, merely a frame is provided which comprises a large display opening, or to the container of EP 0 835 816 A2, wherein a U-shaped recess is provided in the side wall. In other systems known from GB 2 068 338 A or WO 94/10049 A1, at least one side wall is outwardly collapsible. However, this involves a corresponding space requirement to the side and/or to the front, which is why said containers cannot be stacked in close vicinity to one another or why folded-back side walls conceal the goods containers stacked thereunder. Compromises that are also not convincing are presented by the systems of US 2008/142530 A1 and US 2004/020821 A1, wherein the side wall is subdivided into several segments and wherein an upper half, or two thirds, of a side wall can be outwardly folded back, or the systems of US 2008/142530 A1 and US 2010/147840 A1, wherein the side walls can be completely removed, which in turn raises the question as to what is to be done with the removed side walls, or where they are supposed to be temporarily stored.
From WO 2011/131301 A1, a container is known which might fundamentally be suitable for the above-described purpose of application since one of the four side walls can be removed. With this container, the removed and loose side wall can be temporarily stored within an accommodation recess specifically provided for this purpose in the floor area. However, this results in the disadvantage that due to the stowage space, the container has a larger total height and thus has a larger space requirement both in the shelf and in the return transport in the empty state.